Little Prince
by Wildfire707
Summary: Life in Albion is difficult, not only for its citizens, but its king as well. King Logan's father died three years ago and he was left with the crown at the young age of 17. He not only must take care of an entire country, but his younger brother as well. Being king takes its toll on Logan, but he never realized how much it hurt his brother as well. **Fable 3**


**I've been stuck on my latest chapter and haven't updated anything for a while, so I figured that I'd post this fluffy short story. It goes along with my book "Teach Me," but it is fine on its own. So, enjoy.**

**This is my first short story. I don't usually make them because they all start turning into full blown stories. : P (Even though this one goes with my other, so it's not really a short story as it is a flashback. -_- I know I'm lame... Don't judge...) I'll work on some more later that are actually short and stand alone. **

**Reviews wanted and encouraged. :D**

* * *

Logan, the king of Albion, strode down the halls of Browerstone Castle. The guards saluted him and the servants bowed low, but he payed them no attention. It got very repetitive after three years and annoyed him more than anything. He still didn't feel like a king. He was just walking in the shadow of his father. He always wanted to be exactly like his father, but of course that was impossible for him. He wasn't a Hero.

His father had inherited the bloodline trait that made ordinary men become what was known as a Hero. Heroes could survive almost everything, and kill anything that stood in their way. They could shoot fire from their hands and create mystical blades to vanquish their foes. Nothing could match their speed and endurance; their strength and resilience.

Unfortunately, that power had ended with his father. He was the last Hero and had been killed three years ago. Neither Logan or his younger brother Erick had inherited the genetics that made their father a Hero. Even so, Logan was determined to protect Albion until his last breath.

A sharp cry of pain sent Logan running. His heart clenched as he recognized the voice. His little brother. He rammed into door at the end of the hall, making it fly open. He didn't have to look long before he found Erick.

The young prince was kneeling on the carpet crying into his hands. An older man was crouched in front of him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Sir Walter Beck: The war hero. The old king had hired Walter to train Erick in combat and the loyal soldier continued even after his death. Walter glanced over at Logan with a worried look, his brown eyes meeting the king's. He quickly glanced down in guilt, his thick black mustache and beard quivering.

Erick uncovered his face and looked at Logan, huge glittering eyes resting on him for a moment before he jumped up and ran towards him. Logan dropped to one knee and opened his arms as the tiny boy slammed into him. Logan's eyes targeted on Walter as he stroked Erick's thick blue hair. He stood, still holding the child against his silver breastplate.

"Care to explain what happened, Walter?" Logan asked quietly, resentment hidden deep in his silky voice.

The old warrior got to his feet, his cheeks flushed with shame. "I'm sorry my majesty, I'm afraid I was a little rough on him. I accidentally clipped him during training."

"I ask you to remember that Prince Erick is still just a child. Please be more careful in the future."

Logan glanced at Erick as he started tugging on his sleeve. "It wasn't Walter's fault," he sniffled.

"Is that so?" Logan asked, his eyes glazing back to Walter.

"I got scared."

Logan pulled Erick back for a minute to look at his face. He wanted to make sure that Erick wasn't lying to protect his mentor. He looked deep into the dark blue eyes, and they looked back unwavering. Logan pulled him back into a tight hug and Erick wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I think we're done with training for the day," Logan told Walter. He turned on his heel and headed back out the door. "I'm going to take you to your room and we'll get that cut looked at," he whispered in Erick's ear. "Then we can spend a few hours together, okay?"

"Sire, Major Swift is here to see you. There is trouble in Mourningwood," a guard told him with a tense salute.

"Tell him to wait for a minute."

"It's important sir, I suggest you come quickly."

Logan glanced around the room and caught sight of an white haired man dusting the windowsill.

"Jasper. Come here."

"Yes sir," the butler said quickly. Logan set Erick on the ground as Jasper approached.

"I want you to take the Prince to his room and see to his injury."

"But Logan, you said you would do it," Erick said, looking up at him with tear brimmed eyes.

"I know, but I have some king stuff I need to take care of."

Erick looked down at the floor. "I'm not going to be able to spend any time with you, am I?"

Logan looked at the guard, who shook his head lightly. "Not today," Logan admitted. One of the tears spilled over Erick's eyelid, but he quickly wiped it away. "Erick, look at me," he demanded. Erick forced his chin to raise and bravely looked his brother in the eye. "I will try as hard as I can to visit you, alright? But this is really important. You're still my little prince."

Erick nodded, and Jasper took his hand lightly. As Logan looked up, he made eye contact with Jasper. "I'll take care of him sir," the butler whispered.

Logan was forced to watch as his little brother was taken away. Erick didn't even look back at him, and that was what hurt the most.

"Sire, we must hurry."

"Lead the way." Logan and the guard hurried out the door and ran down the steps to meet the soldiers at the bottom.

Erick slowly turned to look over his shoulder just long enough to see his brother running out of the castle, leaving him alone again.

The night was halfway gone when Logan returned to the castle, his clothes dirty and torn. The first thing he did was head to Erick's room at the back of the castle. He quickly ascended the stairs and cracked open the door to look inside. The fire had burned down to glowing coals, backlighting Jasper who sat in a chair by the bed.

Logan thought that the butler was asleep, but he stood up and approached the young king.

"How is he?" Logan whispered, looking at the tiny lump under the covers.

"He cried himself to sleep, my lord."

That was what he was afraid of. He was so worried about Walter hurting him, when in the end, he himself had caused the most pain. He walked across the room and sat in Jasper's spot.

Erick had the covers wrapped around himself and held them tightly against his chest. Logan reached forward and lifted the bandage that was on his cheek. The cut was already healed, and barely even a bruise remained.

Logan got onto the bed and laid on top of the covers. He wrapped his arm around Erick's small frame and buried his face in his hair. He wanted to take away all of his pain so he would never have to suffer again, but he knew that pain was a part of growing up. It was a part of life. He couldn't save his brother from everything in the world, the only thing he could do was help him to become a man.

Logan's eyebrows pressed together as he bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry my little prince. I'm sorry that I'm not your hero."

* * *

**Now for you that do read my other book, you'll know what it means when Logan calls Erick his Little Prince. : )**


End file.
